mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Ashrah
Ashrah é uma personagem da série de jogos da franquia Mortal Kombat.Ela fez sua estréia em Mortal Kombat: Deception.Ashrah é um demônio que se livrou de suas diretrizes em Netherrealm. Histórico Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Ashrah era uma integrante do Brotherhood of Shadow,um grupo composto por demônios de Netherrealm que adoravam o deus caído,Shinnok.Um dia,Ashrah se recusou a realizar uma das ordens de Quan Chi.Em resposta,ele enviou um membro do clã para matá-la.Ao escapar de seu suposto assassino,ela encontrou uma espada sagrada conhecida como Kriss.Como ela aprendeu a manejar a lâmina,matando demônios de Netherrealm com ela,Ashrah começou a reconhecer que com cada um que ela matou,a espada gradualmente limpou seu espírito do mal.Ela então resolveu libertar-se de sua natureza malevolente inerente,usando a Kriss para eliminar o mal dentro dela.Cada demônio que matou aproximou-a de seu objetivo de purificação e, consequentemente,de sua eventual expulsão de Netherrealm,uma vez que essa dimensão não poderia sustentar ninguém com uma alma contendo tal pureza.O que ela não sabia,no entanto,era que sua espada Kriss era na verdade a "Datusha",uma arma mística que mata vampiros que corrompe seu portador com a falsa crença de que está usando com um propósito maior para continuar seu genocídio contra os vampiros e outros demônios.Em algum ponto no passado,Ashrah aliou-se com Shujinko e ensinou-lhe técnicas de assassinatos de demônios.Ela entrou em conflito com Ermac,erroneamente acreditando que ele era um demônio e tentando matá-lo,no entanto,ela foi derrotada.Durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deception,ela procurou por Noob Saibot,que ela considerava um demônio poderoso,para matá-lo, uma vez que matando-o lhe permitiria completar a sua ascensão. Konquest Shujinko percorre por Netherrealm até encontrar Ashrah.Shujinko se apresenta e diz que aquela criatura nãothumb|Ashrah questiona Shujinko por estar em Netherrealm. thumb|left|Shujinko encontra Ashrah em Netherrealm.parecia nada com um demônio.Ashrah se apresenta e diz que foi como os outros antes de encontrar um meio de se livrar.Derrotando demônios com sua espada sagrada, ela se transformaria em um ser puro que aquele reino não thumb|left|Ashrah empolgada diante do que ensinou a Shujinko.poderia mais possuir e eventualmente se livrar.Ashrah pergunta como Shujinko existia num lugar como aquele e ele não parecia estar ali muito tempo.Shujinko diz que era de thumb|Baraka diz que Ashrah matou muitos aliados de Kahn.Earthrealm.Ashrah alerta Shujinko pois aquele lugar era traisoeiro e hostil com pessoas de outros reinos e se ele quisesse sobreviver ali, ele precisaria de habilidades especiais.Ashrah então oferece Shujinko um treinamento thumb|left|Baraka diz que Ashrah não escaparia.na arte do combate com bastantes efeitos.Shujinko então aceita a grande oferta de Ashrah.Ashrah então manda Shujinko se preparar para começarthumb|Baraka trava um combate com Ashrah. o treinamento. Após o treinamento acabar, Ashrah diz que ensinou a Shujinko as técnicas para combater os demônios naquele lugar e o conhecimento o serviria bem.Shujinko agradece Ashrah e acreditava estar thumb|left|Ashrah diz que Baraka não era um demõnio comum.pronto para se aventurar pelo Netherrealm. Ashrah diz que talvez poderia testá-lo e pede para encontrá-la mais tarde no templo fora da cidade. Ashrah diz que mostraria um oponente formidável e eles se reecontrariam se ele tivesse entendido tudo o que ela havia ensinado-o.Shujinko diz que ficaria aguardando pela chance. Ao se aprofundar em thumb|Ermac e Ashrah se encontram.Netherrealm,Shujinko encontra Ashrah no templo como prometido mas Baraka estava a confrontá-la.Baraka reconhece que ela era Ashrah, um demônio e que a existência dela era longe conforme Outworld estava.Baraka diz que muitos aliados de Shao Kahn de Netherrealm haviam caído perante a arma de Ashrah e então ele tem mandado assassinos para lhe dar com ela.Ashrah diz que sim e estava lhe dando com um demônio chamado Ermac e que acomodou a thumb|left|Ashrah diz que a morte de Ermac seria sua redenção.sua chegada.Ashrah então diz que Baraka lhe serviria como uma prática.Ashrah vence Baraka. Ashrah diz a Shujinko que aquele tarkatan não era um demônio puro mas um mutante híbrido de demônio com raças mortais e que não tinha muito a se ganhar com sua morte.Ashrah diz que deveria lhe dar com Ermac,um demônio muito poderoso e assim deveria se assender daquele lugar rapidamente.Ashrah diz que se Shujinko o encontrasse em sua missão, ele deveria deixa-lo por conta dela pois a mesma também era muito poderosa.Shujinko diz que se visse-o,faria o que Ashrah o pediu. Após o treinamento, Shujinko pergunta a Ermac se o demônio que ele procurava tinha um nome.Ermac diz que seuthumb|Ermac e Ashrah travam um combate. nome era Ashrah pois ela havia matado muitos aliados de Netherrealm de Shao Kahn e por isso ele tinha comandado-o para destruí-la.Shujinko diz que isso era interessante pois ela estava procurando por ele também.Ela acreditava que Ermac era um demônio e iria combatê-lo para purificar sua alma.Ermac diz que as concepções dela não tinha a menor importância pois Shujinko deveria revelá-lo a localização dela.Shujinko diz que ela estava no templo mais ao noroeste e que estava a esperá-lo.Ermac diz que eles deveriam ir até lá. Ao chegar até lá, Ermac estava prestes a travar uma batalha contra Ashrah.Ashrah diz que então derrotaria Ermac e que thumb|left|Ashrah luta com todas as forças contra Ermac.Não se sabe como a batalha terminou.sua morte traria uma purificação e ultimamente a sua libertação de Netherrealm.Ermac diz que não era nenhum demônio mas que certamente ela poderia sentir isso uma vez que ele não era nada do tipo.Ashrah diz que mesmo assim tinha algo de mal residindo-o e que por isso ele não poderia sequer ter entrado em Netherrealm.Ermac diz que era o suficiente pois ela tinha matado muitos guerreiros aliados de Shao Kahn na missão dela de purificar sua alma e ela pagaria por sua insolência.Após confrontar Ashrah, Ashrah cai perante Ermac e o mesmo pergunta se isso era a razão de seu pensamento pois isso daria muito tempo para derrotar ele.Ashrah responde que muito mais ele receberia por isso.Ashrah corre gritando intensamente e Ermac terminaria sua luta com ela em um outro lugar distante e longe dali. Final (semi-canon) de Ashrah Noob Saibot não era originalmente um demônio o que explicava que Ashrah via um grande mal nele.Ele tinhathumb thumb|leftque ganhar seu lugar em Netherrealm.Ele atualmente tinha o desejo de permanecer la.Seu companheiro,estava tendo um problema de ajustagem.Talvez havia alguma coisa boa no cyborgue.Em qualquer um dos casos,Noob Saibot tinha que enfrentar Ashrah sozinho.Ashrah derrotou Noob Saibot e finalmente ganhou sua ascenção de Netherrealm.Mas a espada que fez com que fosse possível ela escapar não viajou com ela.Suspeitava-se de se estar em Netherrealm aguardando para libertar outros habitantes de condenação. Final (canônico) de Shujinko thumb|leftPara que eu seria capaz de me defender durante a missão de achar os Kamidogus,Onaga me deu o poder de absorver as habilidades de luta de qualquer guerreiro que eu encontrasse.Mas esse "presente" viria a ser a sua ruína.Os guerreiros em Outworld estavam em desordem.Heróis não estavam focados na verdadeira ameaça de Onaga e vilões não tinham conhecimento de suas próprias destruições apenas servindo ele.Eu uni eles e em um momento absorvi o poder de luta deles combinados.Eu destrui cada um dos Kamidogus,a fonte de sua invulnerabilidade.Isto enfraqueceu Onaga e eu ataquei ele sem piedade.Sua forma mortal não era páreo para um combatente infundido de poderes de muitos guerreiros. O rei dragão foi finalmente vencido.Os reinos iriam permanecer como eles estavam desde o seu começo. Biografia Eu sou uma demônio,uma habitante de Netherrealm.Para as idades,minhas irmãs e eu cegamente serviamos Quan Chi como membros do Brotherhood of Shadow.Mas eu questionei um comando dado pelo feiticeiro.Para dar um exemplo,ele mandou minha própria irmã me matar.Durante a minha fuga,eu descobri uma arma,uma espada,que parecia ser de origem celeste.Com cada assassino demoníaco que caiu para esta lâmina,senti uma estranha alegria.É como se a mancha do mal estivesse me deixando.Agora eu entendo a estranha sensação que eu sinto quando eu exterminar um demônio de Netherrealm com esta espada.A espada está me purificando como eu limpo o mundo do mal.Com cada diabo que eu for erradicar,a minha presença aqui torna-se mais instável ... em breve vou ser expulsa deste reino.Se eu fosse matar um poderoso demônio,como Noob Saibot,eu iria finalmente tornar-se um demônio ascendente,livre de Netherrealm para sempre. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Depois de matar um grande número de demônios em Netherrealm,Ashrah transcendeu de Netherrealm e emergiu em um reino desconhecido,cercado por seres celestiais de luz.Os seres celestiais fez dela seu guerreiro escolhido,o possuidor da Kriss que poderia purificar o mundo,e subiria para se tornar um "anjo de luz",uma vez que ela usou a arma para "consumir a escuridão". Depois de submeter a sua vontade,Ashrah foi transportada para Vaeternus para começar a matar a raça dos vampiros,que ela viu como seres desprezíveis para sua alimentação sobre o sangue dos vivos e espalhando sua corrupção em todas as esferas.Ela começou a sua missão,matando vários vampiros.No entanto,logo que ela foi encontrada por Nitara,que foi avisada desta ameaça ao seu reino pelos anciãos de Vaeternus,Ashrah foi derrotada por Nitara,que então,conseguiu fugir para Edenia e Ashrah seguiu para ganhar o poder da chama,a fim de destruir Nitara e ganhar ascensão.Não se sabe se ela foi responsável pela destruição de Nitara,mas sabe-se que ela foi morta durante a grande batalha final do Armageddon. Final (non-canon) de Ashrah thumb|leftO poder da chama purificado de Ashrah completamente passou por ela e foi transformada em um ser de luz divina.Seu brilho acalma mesmo a mais escura das almas.Com um novo propósito,ela atravessou os reinos em busca do mal,pacificar os ímpios.Sua missão veio em círculo completo quando finalmente ela purificou o feiticeiro que teria seus mortos:Quan Chi! Biografia em forma de cartão Ashrah é um demônio que descobriu meios para escapar de Netherrealm:uma espada sagrada.Para alcançar seu objetivo de purificação,ela deve matar o poderoso mal que é Noob Saibot com a espada.Cada morador de Netherrealm que ela derrota a traz mais perto da liberdade. Biografia Depois de assassinar inúmeros demônios com a Kriss que eu descobri em Netherrealm,minha alma não estava mais corrompida e eu transcendi daquele inferno.Eu emergi em um reino desconhecido aos pés de seres celestiais que brilhavam com a luz ofuscante.Eles me explicaram que a Kriss é uma ferramenta,capaz de transformar seu portador em um guerreiro suficientemente poderoso para purificar o mundo.Eu sou a escolhida deles,o demônio ascendente que estavam procurando. Impressionados pela sua beleza celestial,entreguei-me à vontade dos seres.Meu propósito no cosmos nunca foi mais claro:eu faria o que eles pediram de mim e consumi a escuridão,trazendo paz aos reinos.Ao fazer isso,eu também conseguiria a purificação absoluta:eu me uniria a eles como um anjo de luz!Os celestiais me trouxeram aqui,um reino de escuridão conhecido como Vaeternus,para iniciar minha cruzada contra uma raça de vampiros espertos.As criaturas se alimentam do sangue de suas presas e espalham sua corrupção sem obstáculos em todos os reinos.Sedutor e poderoso é a sua magia negra,mas não os salvaria da pureza da minha santidade.E eu os caçava.Com cada vampiro eu "pacificava" a espada com luz sagrada.Senti como se a lâmina e eu estivéssemos cada vez mais fortes.Nossa força não foi suficiente,no entanto,como uma vampira me superou e escapei para Edenia.Assassiná-la tornou-se o meu foco.Se eu puder ganhar poder suficiente para derrotar Nitara,nada impedirá minha ascensão! Gameplay Movimentos Especiais MKD/MKU/MKA *'Heavenly Light': Ashrah dispara uma luz branca no oponente. (MKD)(MKU)(MKA) *'Lightning Blast': Ashrah levanta sua luz a disparar no oponente. (MKD)(MKU) (MKA) *'Spin Cycle': Ashrah gira com a luz em volta de si. (MKD) (MKU) (MKA) *'Nature's Torpedo': Ashrah ataca como um torpedo o oponente. (MKD) (MKU) (MKA) Finalizadores *'Voodoo Doll': Ashrah mata o oponente com estocadas em seu voodoo. (MKD) (MKU) (MKA) *'Spirit Melt': Ashrah mata o oponente como um espírito. (MKD) (MKU) *'Deadly Spin': Ashrah usa seu Hara-Kiri em si mesma. (MKD) (MKU) Curiosidades *Ashrah é uma palavra em árabe que significa dez.O nome é também uma alusão á outra palavra: Asherah. *A palavra escrita na saia dela significa "Fantasma". *Quando as primeiras informações sobre Mortal Kombat: Deception começaram a surgir,Ashrah foi confundida como uma versão feminina de Raiden.Na época,seu nome foi escrito "Ashra",alternativamente. *No modo Konquest,Ashrah encontra Shujinko em Edenia,onde lhe explica que ela finalmente purificou sua alma e escapou de Netherrealm,mas sem sua espada. Ela pede a Shujinko para recuperar a espada para ela,o que ele consegue fazer. Isso pode explicar por que ela ainda aparece com a Kriss em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *No final de Wonder Woman em Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe,Wonder Woman encontra uma espada que se parece com a Kriss de Ashrah. *Ashrah era especulada a aparecer em Mortal Kombat X antes do lançamento mas não apareceu. Galeria Roupa Alternativa de Ashrah.jpg Ashrah's Voodoo Doll.png Ashrah6.png Bio Ashrah.jpg Ashrah.jpg Ashrah013.jpg|Ashrah e sua ascenção. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Brotherhood of Shadow Categoria:Personagens Bons Categoria:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Personagens Categoria:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Personagens Categoria:Mortal Kombat: Deception Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Netherrealm Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Demons